Old Friends, New Enemies
by Elemental Psionic
Summary: Shalimar gets captured outside a local club. Why was she captured? What does her kidnapper want from Mutant X? Can the team come together to get Shal back before it's too late? JessAurora OC , ShalBren. Sequel to my story Family Ties. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Close Call

 Old Friends, New Enemies 

(Sequel to my story Family Ties)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, though I do own all characters I created.

Note: This story takes place during the second season, post At Destiny's End. 

Chapter 1- Close Call

    "This is nice.  We finally have some time alone," said Aurora Mulwray as she and Jesse Kilmartin lay on the couch together in the living room in Sanctuary.

    Jesse and Aurora had only known each other a few months since Mason Eckhart had tried to capture and manipulate Aurora against her brother half Brennan and the rest of Mutant X.  Brennan was not aware of the attraction between his best friend and his sister when they first met and had no idea they were dating.  

    Jesse and Aurora weren't paying much attention to the to what was on the television.  They were kissing instead.  Jesse pulled away and stared at Aurora.  Aurora could tell Jesse had something on his mind but wasn't saying anything.

    "A penny for your thoughts," she said.

    "We really need to tell Brennan about us," said Jesse.

    "I know.  You keep reminding me.  It's just easier said then done.  I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him."

    "I understand."  Jesse kissed her cheek.  " I just wonder if it will ever be the right time."

    "We'll tell him tomorrow, I promise." 

    "Okay."

    "Anyway," Aurora said, changing the subject," we better get ready."

    "Oh that's right.  We're going to Dawn tonight."

    Dawn was a new club that had recently opened.  Aurora and Jesse had made plans to double date with Aurora's friend Gabriel Masters.

    Right then, Jesse and Aurora could hear footsteps of someone entering the living room.

    "Is someone there?" he asked.

    "It's Brennan," Jesse whispered.  "Stay here." He got up off the couch and walked behind the couch to where Brennan was standing.  "Hey Brennan."

    "Hi Jess, I didn't even see you."

    "I was just lying down on the couch."

    "That's weird because I thought I heard you talking to someone."

    "It must have been the TV you heard," Jesse lied.

    Brennan looked at the TV unaware that his sister was lying on the couch, out of his sight.  

    "So, who's the girl?" Brennan asked.

    "What?" responded Jesse, nervously.

    "Come on Jess, I've known you long enough to know when your seeing someone.  You're happier than normal and always making up some excuse when you go somewhere.  I've noticed it for months."

    Jesse relaxed a little.  "You're right.  I have been seeing someone and she's amazing.  I've never met anyone like her."  Aurora just smiled as she listened in on their conversation.

    "Are you seeing her tonight?"

    "Yes I am."

    "Well, who is this 'Mystery Girl'?"

    At that moment, Shalimar Fox walked into the living room door that was across from the couch.  Shalimar saw Aurora hiding from her brother.

    "Shh," Aurora whispered with her fingers to her lips.

    "Hey Shal," said Brennan as he turned to face her.  "Going somewhere tonight?"

    Brennan had noticed Shalimar was dressed up a little more than normal in her black tight pants and leopard printed halter-top. 

    "Yeah, I'm going to a club tonight."  Shalimar looked at Aurora who was still hiding and then she looked at Jesse.  She realized exactly what was going on.           "Brennan, do you know where my  leather jacket is?"

    "Yeah, I'll show you."

    "See ya Jess." Bye Aurora, Shalimar thought.

    "Bye," said Jesse.  Aurora read Shalimar's thought and just nodded in acknowledgment as Shalimar and Brennan left the room. 

    "That was close," said Jesse as Aurora stood up and turned off the TV. 

    "Yeah.  We better get going.  Gabriel and his date will be waiting for us."

    "Okay, let's go."  They both left the living room.

I'm back!  Now please review.  Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I promise there is more to come. 


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

Chapter 2- Old Friends

    Aurora and Jesse arrived at Dawn at 10:00 P.M. They decided to bring their friend and Mutant X teammate Emma DeLauro with them.  They could tell that Emma was still upset about Tyler's death at the Wycoff Chemical Plant.  Aurora and Jesse hoped to cheer her up.  

    They all showed the bouncer in front of the club their ids and entered the club.  By now, the club was full of people dancing to the loud music booming through the building.  

    "Aurora!" someone called.

    Aurora looked over and saw her friend Gabriel Masters standing at a table waving to get her attention.  His date at his side.  Aurora, Emma, and Jesse walked over to the table.  

    "Hey Gabe," said Aurora.

    "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Carla Johnson.  Carla, this is Emma DeLauro, Jesse Kilmartin, and my best friend Aurora Mulwray."

    "Hi," Carla said shyly.

    "Nice to meet you," said Emma. 

    "Okay, now that we've got the introductions out of the way, lets get some drinks," said Aurora.

    "Got it covered," said someone behind Aurora.  Aurora knew that voice anywhere.  She turned and saw a guy she thought she'd never see again.

    "Luke?" said Aurora.

    "Hi Aurora," he replied as he smiled at her while trying to hold four drinks at once.  He placed them on the table they were sitting at.

    "Who are you?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

    "This is Luke Christianson.  He's Gabriel's cousin." _And my ex-boyfriend_, Aurora thought, feeling awkward with Luke being there.  

    Luke was different from his cousin.  You couldn't tell they were related by looking at them.  Gabriel was skinny with slightly pale skin.  He had brown eyes and black hair that was always in his face.  Luke on the other hand was taller, muscular and tan.  He had blue eyes and short brown spiked hair.

    "I though you were going to college in Europe," said Aurora.

    "I am.  I thought it would be nice to visit my cousin since I haven't seen him in a while.  I was going to visit Gabriel months ago but I was unable to."

    "Yeah, I know." 

    Emma looked at Aurora and could sense how uncomfortable she was.  Emma picked up one of the drinks and swallowed it. 

    Aurora turned to Gabriel.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the table.  "Why didn't you tell me that Luke was in town?"

    "He arrived this morning and I was unable to reach you.  Your phone was off.  It's not like I could just come over to your place and tell you.  I don't even know where you live."

    "Don't go there please.  Great, just great," she said sarcastically as she and Gabriel walked back to the table.

    When she walked back to the table, everyone was talking as they drank except fro Emma.  She wasn't at the table.  Aurora looked onto the dance floor and saw her dancing with some hot guy she met.  Luke handed Aurora a drink.  She took it and swallowed it in one big gulp.

    "Shall we dance?" Jesse asked.

    "I'd love to," Aurora answered.  Jesse took her by the hand and headed for the dance floor.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I only got 3 reviews on the 1st chapter. *tear* Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think.  If you have any suggestions, tell me.  I'll update as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals and Conversations

Chapter 3- Arrivals and Conversations

    "This place is suppose to be a great club," Shalimar said to Brennan as they entered Dawn.

    "I don't know why I let you drag me here," said Brennan.

    "It beats you staying back at Sanctuary alone. Come on, I'll by you a drink."

    Shalimar headed towards the bar as Brennan looked around the club.  He spotted Jesse on the dance floor with his "mystery girl".  Brennan couldn't see whom she was from where he was standing.  Her back was to him and yet she seemed a bit familiar to him.  Shalimar came back over with two beers and she handed one to Brennan.

    "Thanks," said Brennan.  

    He started to drink his beer and so did Shalimar.  Brennan was trying to find the right moment to ask Shalimar to dance when she spoke up.

    "Do you wanna dance?"

    Sure," he answered as they put their drinks on an empty table and walked toward the dance floor.

    Jesse and Aurora had been dancing for about an hour when Aurora said," I'll be right back.  I'm going to get a drink."

    "Okay," said Jesse.  He gave her a kiss.  "Don't be too long."  

    Aurora smiled as she walked to the bar.  

    She looked at the bartender and said," I'd like a-"

    "A strawberry daiquiri," said Luke as he stood next to her, leaning against the bar.  "It's your favorite right?"

    "Yeah, you remembered," she said looking surprised.

    "Of course, you and I did a lot of partying together in high school," Luke smiled.

    "True, but I've cut down a lot on my drinking." The bartender handed her her drink.  Aurora was about to pay for it when Luke paid the bartender.

    "It's on me."

    "Thanks." Aurora took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

    "So, this Jesse guy, he's-"

    "My boyfriend," Aurora finished his sentence.

    "Thought so.  I know this is weird seeing me here."

    "More like awkward."

    "Does Jesse know about our history?"

    "No, but I'm gonna have to tell him now aren't I."  Aurora finished off her drink and placed it on the bar.  Luke just looked at her and smiled.

    _Your as beautiful as ever_, Luke thought.

    "That's sweet of you, but I wish you hadn't thought that.  You know I can read your thoughts."

    "Sorry, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

    "Too late.  I gotta get back."  Aurora walked back over to Jesse who was now sitting down at their table.

    "You're back," he said as he stood up.

    "Yeah and I need to tell you something."

    "Alright.  What is it?"

    "It's about me and Luke and our past history."

    "I know you had a lot of guy friends in high school and I'm okay with that."

    "That's not it.  We were friends.  We met freshman year when Gabe introduced us to each other.  But, there's more to it than that.  He's my ex-boyfriend.  We started dating sophomore year through the end of our senior year."

   "Oh," Jesse nodded in understanding.   "Did he break up with you?"

    "I broke up with him.  By the end of our senior year I realized we weren't same people we were when we started dating so I ended it.  I just thought you should know.  I don't want to hide anything from you."

    "I'm glad you told me.  Come on let's get back on the dance floor."  Aurora smiled and nodded as she followed Jesse back to the dance floor.

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it.  Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  More is still to come…   : ) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out

Here's a nice long chapter considering the last one was short.  Sorry about me taking so long to update. (Damn writer's block!)  Don't forget to review when your done reading.  If you have any suggestions then let me know.   Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4- The Secret Is Out 

    Brennan loved dancing with Shalimar.  _She looks beautiful tonight_, he thought as he gazed at her.  Brennan always enjoyed spending time with her.  But, tonight was even more special. 

    Shalimar was enjoying herself also.  She was glad she had convinced Brennan to come with her to Dawn.  It gave them a chance to be together without the other members of Mutant X.  

    "I'm going to get another drink," said Brennan.  "Do you want you something?"

    "Yeah, but I'll just go with you."

    Brennan took hold of Shalimar's hand as they both moved through the crowd to walk over to the bar.  Brennan could see dancing closely with his "mystery girl".  As he and Shalimar got closer he surprised at who he saw.  He saw his sister in his best friend's arms kissing.  When they stopped kissing, Brennan went up closer to them and punched Jesse in the face.  Jesse fell backwards.

    "Brennan!" Aurora exclaimed; surprised to see her brother.  She rushed to Jesse's side.  Jesse held one hand over his left eye.  "What are you doing here?"

    "I could ask you the same question," said Brennan.  Brennan looked at Jesse.  "You're dating my sister?!  You son of a-"

    "Brennan, we were going to tell you," said Jesse.

    "When?"

    "Tomorrow."

    "I can't believe this!  I can't believe you hit on my sister!"

    "I can't believe you hit Jesse!" Aurora added angrily. 

    Shalimar stood at Brennan's side.  "You need to calm down Brennan," she said.

    "What is going on over here?" Emma asked as she, Gabriel, Carla, and Luke joined the group.

    "The secret's out," said Aurora.

    "You knew about this?" Brennan asked Emma and she nodded.  "Who else knew?"  Shalimar raised her hand and so did Gabriel.

    "Brennan, I'm sorry we lied to you," said Jesse.  "Let me explain."

    "There's nothing to explain."

    "This is not the place to discuss this," Luke jumped in, trying to make sure a fight didn't break out. 

    "Come with me Brennan," said Emma as she pushed him in front of her and headed towards the right side of the bar.  They both sat down next to each other.  "The first thing you need to do is calm down.  I can sense how upset you are but as Luke said, this is not the place to discuss this."

    "Who's Luke?!"

    "Aurora's ex-boyfriend."

    "Great!  Is there anything else I should know about?"

    "No."

    "Where's Shal?"

    "Getting a drink before we all leave.  Together, without fighting."

    "I get the hint."

    "Let's wait until we get back to Sanctuary before all hell breaks loose."

    "Fine."

    Shalimar sat down by herself at the bar. _This night definitely wasn't what I expected_, she thought.  She had hoped to spend some more quality time with Brennan.  _How was I supposed to know Aurora and Jesse would be here?_  Shalimar let out a huge sigh.

    "Looks like you could use a drink," said a young male bartender with blonde hair.

    "That'd be great."

    He made her a drink and placed it on the bar.  Shalimar started to take her money out.  "it's on the house," he said.

    "Thanks."  Shalimar smiled at him and put her money away.  She started to drink her drink.  When she finished it, Shalimar felt light-headed.  She stood up and headed for the door.

    As she passed Brennan he asked," Where are you going?"

    She turned and replied." I just need some air.  I'll be outside.  Let me know when we're leaving."  Brennan nodded as she continued toward the door and stepped outside.

    A cool breeze blew past her.  It felt nice across her face.  Her vision grew foggy and blurry.  She blinked and squinted her eyes.  She couldn't see the three men that were approaching her, but she could here them.  One tried to grab her and she elbowed him in the stomach.  Another one cam from behind and tried to grab her arms but only managed to pull off her jacket.  Shalimar was getting dizzy.  The third man hit her over the head knocking her unconscious.  A helicopter lowered and the men dragged her in it and flew away.

    "Are you okay?" Aurora asked Jesse as they sat at the opposite side of the bar as Brennan and Emma. Aurora just knew Brennan was watching them.

    "I'm fine," said Jesse.

    A woman bartender cam over and placed a glass with ice in front of Jesse.  "I saw what happened.  I think this'll help."

    "Thanks."  Jesse held the glass to his eye.

    Luke walked over to them.  "What was that about, if you don't mind me asking?"

    "My brother just found out that I'm dating Jesse who is his best friend.  He's obviously not thrilled about it."

    "That's putting it mildly."  Luke turned to Jesse.  "You okay man?"

    "I'm fine really," he answered as he placed the glass on the bar.  "Brennan's really angry."

    "Yeah, he is," said Aurora.  "There's nothing we can do about it now."

    "We better go then."  They all stood up.

    "Yeah.  I'll see ya Luke." 

    "It was seeing you again," said Luke as he gave her a hug.  Jesse just stared until they let go and he and Aurora walked over to Brennan and Emma.

    "I think we should head back to Sanctuary," said Emma.  "This needs to be straightened out."  

    Suddenly Emma and Aurora straightened up.  "What's up?" asked Brennan.

    "Something's going on outside I can sense it."

    "And from what I'm getting it ain't good," said Aurora.  "We gotta get out there now!"

    "What did you here?" Jesse asked.

    "I heard someone thinking 'Yes we've got the feral!' Where's Shal?"

    "Outside!" said Brennan as he ran out of the club with the other's not far behind.

    They all burst through the front doors of the club and saw a helicopter flying away.  Emma bent down and picked up a black leather jacket.  "This is Shalimar's."

    "They took Shalimar!" said Brennan.

    "Whoever 'They' are," Aurora commented.

    "We gotta get back to Sanctuary and tell Adam."  He headed towards his car.

    "I'll go with Jesse in his car since we have two vehicles here," said Aurora.

    Brennan was about to object when Emma pushed him into the driver's seat and walked over to the passenger's side.  Both cars drove towards Sanctuary hoping that Adam would know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Enemy

Finally another chapter!  Sorry it took so long to update.  I've had major writer's block.  That plus homework and spring break I've been unable to update.  I hope you all will enjoy it and I'll try to update soon. R & R!

Chapter 5- Unknown Enemy

    "She's waking up," someone whispered.

    Shalimar opened her eyes and lifted up her head.  She squinted because of the bright lights that surrounded her.  She felt light-headed and had no idea how long she had been out.  When her vision came into focus, she realized she wasn't alone.  Shalimar was in a cage with chains on her wrists and ankles.  She attempted to break them with her feral strength.

    "I wouldn't do that if I were you Shalimar Fox," said someone in the shadows on the other side of the room who sounded Australian.  "Those chains and that cage were specifically made to hold a feral such as yourself."

    Shalimar stood up in her cage.  "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked impatiently as she leaned against the bars.  

    The man came into view.  He was tall and fairly muscular with dark hair.  He wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark green pants.  Intrigued by the feral, he stared at her with his green eyes.  "I am Carlos.  But who I am does not matter.  I have plans for you.  And for you Mutant X comrades," he said as he drew closer to the cage.

    "We'll see about that."  Shalimar continued to try to break out of the cage.

    "I doubt that will accomplish anything.  To ensure that my plan works, one of my men has planted you with a subdermal governor.  So, you powers will not help you here."

    Shalimar touched the back of her neck and knew what Carlos was saying was the truth.  She could feel it sticking in the back of her neck.  "My friends will find me," she said as she pushed her face through a space in the bars.  

    Their faces now inches from each other, Carlos boldly leaned forward and kissed Shalimar.  She pulled away angrily.  She stuck her arm through the bar to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled of her Comlink.  "Not without this they won't," he said as he backed away from the cage, put the Comlink in his pocket, and left the room.  "Keep this door guarded at all times," he said to two of his men who were outside the door.  They nodded as Carlos trudged away.

    "Adam!"  Emma called as she, Brennan, Jesse, and Aurora entered Sanctuary.

    They headed for the lab where Adam would most likely be.  They entered and saw Adam standing there near the computer looking confused.  "I heard you calling Emma. What's wrong and where's Shalimar?"  He noticed she was nowhere to be found.

    "She's gone," Brennan answered.

    "We walked out of the club, saw her jacket on the ground, a helicopter was flying away," Jesse added.

    "I sensed Shalimar was in trouble," said Emma.

    "I know they took Shal," said Aurora.

    "What makes you think that?" Adam asked.

    "Because I heard one of them thinking 'Yes we've got the feral' and I don't think there was another feral out there with Shal.  That's too far out on a limb than I'm willing to go."

    "She's wearing her Comlink!" Brennan blurted out.  "You can locate her right Adam?"

    "Yes," he replied," wait a moment."  He walked over to the computer and started entering various codes.  A map popped and showed five dots all together.  "We have a problem."

    "What?" Emma asked.

    "I'm only picking up our Com signals."

    "Shalimar wouldn't take off Comlink so someone else must have," said Jesse.

    "Ex-GSA?" Aurora suggested.

    "It's possible," said Adam.  "But now we have to find Shal with the little information we have and that's not going to be easy."

    "More like near impossible," Aurora commented.

    At that moment, the words "Incoming Transmission" flashed across the computer screen.  Everyone looked at the screen confusedly.  "Someone's trying to contact us," said Jesse.

    "Maybe it's Shal," Brennan hoped.

    "Or the people who took her!" commented Aurora who was being more realistic.

    Adam accepted the transmission and a man with brown hair appeared on the screen.  "Hello all," he said with his Australian accent.

    Who are you and how'd you pick up our frequency?" asked Aurora.

    "It doesn't matter who I am.  But it's amazing what you can learn when someone such as myself used to work for a man in charge of a large genetics corporation."

    "Eckhart!" Aurora said with frustration in her voice.  "You used to work at Genomex."

    "That's right, I did," the man replied.  "But that was in past, now we're in the present."

    "What do you want?" asked Emma.

    ""Interesting," he said ignoring Emma.  "There are only five of you. Emma DeLauro, Jesse Kilmartin, Adam Kane, and Brennan and Aurora Mulwray." He looked at each in turn.  "But, no Shalimar Fox," he said; now toying with them.  "Where could she be?"

    "Where is she?!" asked Brennan.  "I have a feeling you know exactly where she is!"

    "What if I do?  You're not getting the feral back.  At least not until I get what I want.  And you're all going to do it." 

    "How do we really know you have Shalimar?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

    "Look familiar."  The man held up a silver ring.

    "Shal's Comlink," said Emma.

    "Is that enough proof for ya?  Now," he paused, "if you want Shalimar back you'll do as I say.  I'm sending a file on a man I want you to break out of jail for me."

    "Why do you want us to break some dude out of jail?" asked Aurora.

    "He knows the location of something of up most importance to me.  Since he is the one who stole it and then hid it, he is the only one who knows where it is."

    "And who exactly are you talking about?" asked Adam.

    "You'll see.  I'll contact you soon just to check up on you all.  In case you were wondering, if you refuse to do what I have told you to do, Shalimar is as good as dead."

    Right then he disconnected their frequency and the computer screen went blank.  But a file symbol appeared on the screen instead.

    "This is unbelievable!" said Jesse.  "This guy kidnaps Shal to get us into doing his biding!"

    "What do we do now?" asked Emma.

    "We gotta find out who this guy is."

    "I say do what he wants and get Shal back' said Brennan.

    "Before we get ourselves into a big mess we need to know what we're dealing with," said Adam.

    "I think Brennan's right," Aurora agreed.  "We gotta get Shal back.  Who knows what he doing to her."

    "Let's at least open the file he sent us first," suggested Emma.  Everyone nodded.

    Aurora took the mouse and clicked on the file.  It opened to reveal a dossier on a man named Edward Morales.  Inside it showed his picture, a Latino man with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.  Aurora stared in shock.

    "So this is the guy we're suppose to break out of jail?" Jesse commented.

    "No!" exclaimed Aurora.  "No we're not.  He has to stay behind bars where he belongs!"

    "Are you alright?" asked Emma, who was as confused as the rest of them.

    She backed away from everyone.  "No, I'm not!  He has to pay for what he did!" Really upset, Aurora ran out of the lab.


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional Past, Complicated F...

I'm back! I replaced the apology statement with a chapter. Since no one reviewed my last chapter I assume no one knew about it. So I suggest you go back before you read this one or things won't make sense. I hope you all enjoy both chapters. R & R!

Chapter 6- Emotional Past, Complicated Future

Aurora ran until she was in the dojo. Trying to fight back tears, she could only remember the day she got the news…

_ When will my mommy be here to pick me up?" a six-year-old Aurora asked her babysitter Mrs. Masters._

_ "She should be here soon Aurora. Now go and play with Gabriel until she arrives." _

_ Little Aurora nodded and walked back over to little Gabriel. The phone rang and Mrs. Master's picked up the receiver._

_ "Hello?" she answered. Aurora, who sensed something was wrong, watched and listened intently but was unable to here the voice of the person on the other end of the phone._

_ "Yes, Aurora's here. I'm babysitting her until her mother picks her up, though she is a little la-" She was interrupted by the person on the other end of the phone._

_ "What?!" Mrs. Masters exclaimed in sadness. "Do you know who did it?"_

_ "Edward Morales? No I haven't heard of him."_

_ "Of course she can stay here. She's like family," she said, responding to the other person. "Good bye!"_

_ "Mom, is everything okay?" asked six-year-old Gabriel._

_ "I need to talk to Aurora alone for a minute, sweetheart." Gabriel nodded and left the room._

_ "What is it?" asked Aurora. _

_ Unable to find the words, Mrs. Masters looked sorrowfully at Aurora. _

_ "My mom's hurt isn't she?" Aurora read her mind, not knowing it._

_ "Yes she is. She 's been shot honey."_

_ "She's not doing well is she?"_

_ "Honey, she's gone."_

_ Tears fell down Aurora's face. "Who did it?"_

_ "I don't think I should tell you that."_

_ "Please tell me. Who killed my mother?" Aurora pleaded._

_ "A man named Edward Morales."_

"I gotta go after her," said Jesse as he started to leave. Brennan moved in front of him blocking the door.

"No you're not."

"Brennan this is not the time for this."

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

"Brennan caught Jesse and Aurora out on their date tonight," replied Emma.

"Oh, I see. Jesse's right, we don't need to be arguing with each other. We still need to identify that man who contacted us. Brennan, you go after Aurora. Jesse, I need you here. I want you to run this guy through the old GSA personnel files. Emma, I want you to look over the file on this 'Edward Morales'. Everyone nodded and got to work, except Brennan who left to find his sister.

A few minutes after Brennan left, Emma said," I found something. Edward Morales is facing a jail sentence for drug dealing, gang activity, armed robbery, and murder charges."

"Nice rep," Jesse commented sarcastically.

"Does it say anything about where he's located?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, at a maximum security prison in southern California."

"A maximum security prison!" exclaimed Jesse. "If we decide to break him out we're going to have a hell of a time pulling it off!"

Jesse looked back over at his computer screen. The screen showed various mutant and non-mutant former Genomex employees. Suddenly, one of interest popped onto the screen and showed the guy who they were looking for.

"Got him. Carlos Morales. He's Edward's brother!"

Brennan looked all over Sanctuary, but couldn't find Aurora. The first place he looked was her room, but no Aurora. He slowly walked into the dojo and saw Aurora fighting some holographic enemies. She kicked one against the wall. Another came towards her. She flipped over his head and kicked him from behind. Brennan, now at the computer panel, turned off the program. Aurora looked over and saw her brother staring at her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" she asked as walked down the steps towards him.

"Why did you act the way you did a few minutes ago? You were all for saving Shal and breaking that guy out of jail. At least until you saw who he was and then you did a complete 180. You know this guy don't you?"

"You could say that, but it's not in a good way."

"Well, who is he? How do you know him?"

"I was at his trial."

"Trial? Trial for what?"

"For murder!" Aurora paused so she could lower her voice, which at that point was yelling. "Brennan, Edward Morales, h- he killed my mother. I know I was little at the time but the police were unable to catch or find enough evidence until years later when I was in high school."

"You went through so much in high school that I didn't know about. First, I used you and then you had to deal with Edward's trial alone."

"Actually, the trial was first, but I wasn't alone. I had Gabriel and Luke. I know your thinking that I shouldn't have been at the trial, but I had to. For myself, and to see justice done. After seeing justice done, I have no intention of helping to break him out of jail! I can't!"

"I understand. I had no idea this was the guy who killed your mom. I should have been there for you."

"You're here for me now, that's all that matters." Brennan and Aurora hugged each other.

"Come on, let's get back to the others and see if they found out anything." Aurora looked at him and then hesitantly nodded as they headed back to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7: Organizing A Plan

Reminder: I still don't own Mutant X, but still own all characters that I created.

Chapter 7: Organizing A Plan

    As Brennan and Aurora walked back into the lab, they noticed Jesse, Emma, and Adam in the midst of a conversation.  Jesse looked up as they entered.  He headed over to Aurora.

    "Are you okay?" he asked.

    "Yeah," she responded as they embraced.  Rolling his eyes, Brennan coughed signaling them to stop, which they did.

    "I do have to tell you all something though," she said.

    "Is it about Edward Morales?" asked Emma.

    "Yeah, it is.  Edward Morales killed my mother when I was a child.  Which is why if you guys decide to break him out of jail I won't me coming with you.  I will do whatever I can to save Shal, except break my mother's murderer out of jail.  I hope you guys can understand."

    "We do understand Aurora," said Adam.  "I do have a question though.  Did the guy who contacted us look familiar to you?"

    "No not really.  I mean he kinda reminded me of Edward.  Why?"

    "Because he's Edward's brother Carlos," Jesse replied.

    "What?!  Great, just great," said Aurora sarcastically.  "This night is just getting better and better."

    "Do you know anything about Carlos?" asked Brennan.

    "He used to work at Genomex," Emma replied.  "We looked through the old GSA personnel files.  That's how we identified him."

    "I knew it!  I knew he was ex-GSA!" Aurora exclaimed.

    "Also, in the file Carlos sent us we found out that Edward is being transferred to another maximum security prison tomorrow."

    A smile came over Brennan's face.  Aurora knew this meant trouble.  She looked at her brother and she shook her head.  She knew he had a plan and she didn't like it one bit.

    "No Brennan, I know what you're thinking and I say no."

    "What is it?" asked Emma.

    "I have a plan to break him out of jail," said Brennan.

    "Is that what everyone else wants to do?" asked Adam.

    "It's the only way to save Shal," said Emma.

    "I agree," said Jesse.

    Aurora nodded her head in agreement, though clearly not happy with the decision.  "Maybe Edward can tell us more about his brother so we can stop him and find Shalimar.  'Cuz right now, we're stuck."

    "Alright," Adam started, taking charge," Aurora considering your reluctance to do this, you'll stay here with me while everyone else is on the mission tomorrow.  I trust your plan won't cause too much of a disturbance or attention Brennan?"

    "It won't.  It'll work and be subtle."

    "I recommend everyone going to bed.  It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

    Everyone else nodded.  They left the lab and all went to bed.

I know this chapter is short. But I have already written the next chapter and will add it as soon as I type it up. Any questions, comments, suggestions, whatever just please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Weird Dreams and Strange Frie...

Chapter 8: Weird Dreams and Strange Friends

_"Order, order in the court," the judge bellowed as he hit his gavel on the surface in front of him. He looked over at the jury who were sitting to on one side of the courtroom. "Has the jury made their decision?"_

_One of the jury members stood up. "Yes Your Honor," he said. "We the jury find Edward Morales guilty of the murder of Andrea Mulwray."_

_Sixteen- year-old Aurora took a breath of relief as she sat in the audience with her best friend Gabriel and her boyfriend Luke._

_"Alright," said the judge. He looked at Edward who sat in his seat in front of the court. "You are found guilty and are sentenced to 25 to life. Court is adjourned." He banged his gavel again and left._

_Aurora stood up and smiled. Gabriel gave her a hug. Then Luke hugged her and kissed her forehead._

_"It's all over!" said Gabriel._

_"Yeah," answered Aurora. "I guess it is," her voice lowering to a whisper._

_"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, looking concerned._

_"No. It's just I can't believe they finally found my mother's killer and found enough to put him behind bars."_

_"You can finally move on with your life," said Gabriel._

_"Yeah." But without my mother, father, or my brother, Aurora thought._

_"You know me and Gabe are always here for you," said Luke as he put his arms around her._

_"I know and I'm thankful for that."_

_Gabriel just looked at them. "I'll give you too some time alone as I get the car." Aurora and Luke nodded as Gabriel left the courtroom._

_"Is something else on your mind?" Luke asked._

_"I'm just glad you're here. I don't know if I could have been able to get through watching this trial without you."_

_"Well, I love you Aurora."_

_Aurora smiled. That was the first time he'd said that to her. "I love you too." They kissed and left the courtroom, hand in hand._

Aurora woke from the dream/flashback with cold sweat running down her face. "That was five years ago, things have changed, she whispered to herself.

She looked at her clock on her bedside table and noticed it was 7:10 AM. Aurora got up and got dressed in black jeans and a blue halter-top. She grabbed her leather jacket as she left her room.

"Going somewhere?" someone asked as she entered the living room.

She looked up and saw Adam standing there. "I just need to get out and talk to Gabe."

"I understand, this can't be easy for you. I'll contact you later."

"Thanks. See ya." She walked away and entered the parking garage. Aurora got into her black convertible and drove away.

Aurora stepped out of the elevator leading to the floor where Gabriel's apartment was. She heard two girls arguing. They exited the apartment on the left side of Gabriel's. One was blonde with glasses and a brunette with glasses.

"Liz, Kai is hotter!" said the brunette with glasses.

"No Catty, Bakura is," said the blonde.

_Not this argument again_, thought Aurora. "Hi guys," said Aurora, getting their attention.

"Hi Aurora," they both said in unison to their friend.

"Do you know if Gabe's home?"

"I think so," said Catty.

Liz just stared off into space holding the ring that was on her necklace she was wearing. "My Precious!" she said in a low scratchy voice.

"Let me guess, you two stayed up all night watching all the Lord Of The Rings movies again."

Liz smiled and nodded in her usually hyper way.

"Yeah," said Catty as she yawned. "She kept me up all night."

"Aren't you forgetting something Catty?" said Liz.

Catty looked quickly left to right and exclaimed, " My Kai plushy!!" She quickly ran back to her apartment and came back a minute later with her Kai plushy. She hugged it tightly and smiled insanely.

Aurora just shook her head in disbelief. _And how did they get into college_, Aurora thought? "Where are you two going?"

"Class," said Catty. "We could give you a ride to the campus?"

"No thanks, I don't have class today."

"Oh okay see ya," said Liz as she and Catty walked to the elevator.

"I'm driving," said Catty.

"No I'm driving!"

Aurora stopped in front of Gabriel's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Luke who was shirtless with sweat running down his muscles. Aurora just stood there, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No not at all. I was doing my morning work out. Come in."

Aurora stepped into Gabriel's apartment and closed the door. "Is Gabe here?"

"He's still out with Carla if you know what I mean."

"What? Oh! I get it."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Aurora, I've known you long enough to know when something's on your mind. That's why you came over to see Gabe right?"

"Yeah. Things are sorta complicated at the moment."

"Is it because of me?"

"I'll admit you are apart of it, but something else as happened."

"Tell me."

"Well, do you remember the guy who killed my mother?"

"Yeah, Edward something or other right? He's in jail."

"Later today he won't be." Luke looked at her confusedly.

"Last night after we left Dawn my friend Shal was kidnapped and Edward's brother contacted us and wants us to break Edward out of jail."

"Why does Carlos want Edward?"

"He said there is this object of importance, at least to him, that only Edward knows where it is hidden. But we have no clue what the "object" is. We're hoping to find out more when Edward is freed."

"Aurora, this must be hard for you."

"You have no idea."

"Do your friends know about your mom's murder?"

"Yeah and I know what your thinking. You don't think we should break him out, but we have no other option right now. Shal is in trouble and we don't know where she is or what we're up against."

"Okay, I get it. Just please stay out of my head."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Well, since Gabe's not here I better go."

"Going so soon? Come on. Sit down on the couch so we can catch up around the fireplace."

"But it's not even lit."

Luke raised his hand as a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it into to fireplace and hit the firewood. "It is now."

"I could have done that."

"Yeah but then it wouldn't have been any fun for me. Who'd a thought two of us have these special powers."

"It's more common than you think."

"Now you have to explain."

"Alright, alright." They both sat on the couch and began talking and in front of the nice, roaring fire.

I know this chapter didn't have Jesse, Shal, Brennan, or Emma and very little of Adam. But I promise the next chapter will. To Catty Hiwatari and Lily of the Shadows, I finally posted this chapter with your cameos, my good and strange friends (not that being strange is a bad thing.) Anyways, review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Mission In Progress

I finally updated.  Sorry it took awhile, I was on vacation.  Thanks for the reviews you've given.  Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.  Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.  I'll update soon (hopefully). 

Chapter 9: Mission In Progress

    Brennan walked into the lab where he found Adam.  By now it was 8:30 in the morning.  Everyone was up and ready for action.

    "Good morning Brennan," said Adam.

    "Morning," he replied.  "Where's Aurora? I can't find her anywhere."

    "She left earlier this morning.  I think she went to see Gabriel."

    "Oh, I guess after last night I can understand.  Well the rest of us are ready to get Morales."

    "Alright, be careful and keep me informed."

    "That I will do.  See ya."

    Adam nodded as Brennan headed out the door to round up everyone else (except Aurora).  They made their way to the Double Helix and flew away.

    _Creep, _went the door as Carlos entered the room to see Shalimar curled up on the floor in her cage who appeared to be asleep.  Shalimar started to move.  She sat up as she opened her eyes to see Carlos staring at her.

    "What do want?" she asked.

    "Not in a good mood? I hope you slept well."

    The truth was, Shalimar had dreamed that Brennan had come and rescued her from this strange place.  Unfortunately, it was just a dream and she knew that Brennan did not know where she was. 

    "Anyway," Carlos continued, "I just came in here to give you your breakfast.  Give more of _that_ attitude and maybe I'll change my mind."

    Shalimar rolled her eyes as Carlos put his arm through the bar and placed a small plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the cage floor.  Shalimar picked up the plate and stared at it.

    "How do I know you didn't poison it," she commented.

    "Please, you're more useful to me alive than dead.  Plus, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already.

    As Shalimar started to eat, she noticed Carlos still staring at her.  "What?" she asked.

    "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are when you're asleep?"

    "Bite me."

    He just smirked at her.  "I'll leave you to eat then."  He left through the door and closed it behind him. 

    Shalimar could here the door being locked from the other side of the door.  Her she was again, alone with just her thoughts.  She liked it better that way.  _Better alone than with Carlos, _she thought.  Though, she could not help but wish Brennan was with her; telling her that everything would be okay.  She cared about him a lot. But, Brennan was too oblivious to notice.  _I will find a way to get out here,_ she thought.  _One way or another. _

    10:00 A.M.  The gates of the San Diego Maximum Security Prison opened to let the van that would transport Edward Morales inside the compound.  The van parked in front of the prison.  Brennan and Jesse, in police uniform, exited the van and went inside.

    "Brennan, are you sure this is gonna work," Emma said into her Comlink.

    "Don't worry Emma, we've got this covered.  Jus make sure you have the Helix ready to leave when we arrive."

    "Alright, good luck."

    As Brennan and Jesse entered, a security man sat at a desk next to the door.  He looked up from his magazine and glared at him.

    "What is your business here?" he asked.

    "We're to transfer the prisoner Edward Morales," Brennan answered.

    "Yes, we've been waiting for you."  The guard picked up a phone and dialed some number.  "Yes, this is front desk, the guards transferring Morales are here.  Take him out of his cell."

    "Alright," he said to the guy on the other end.  He hung up and Brennan and Jesse just looked at each other.  "They'll be here soon."  Brennan and Jesse nodded.

    Right then two doors on the other side of the room swung open.  Two guards holding a man wearing an orange jump suit and handcuffs on his wrists and ankles came through them.  The man in orange had long dark hair and a long beard but Brennan and Jesse knew he was the same Edward Morales from the file they received.

    "Here ya goes guys," said one of guards as he let go of Edward's arm.  "He's all yours."

    "Glad to be rid of me Steve," said Edward.  "I'm really hurt," he lied.  He just smiled at him while Brennan and Jesse came closer to grab onto his arms.

    But, Edward stepped on the other guard's foot and he let go.  Edward ran passed Brennan and Jesse in an attempt to escape.

    "Escape attempt in progress," the guy at the desk said over a loud speaker.

    "We got him," said Jesse as he and Brennan ran after him.

    Somehow even in chains, Edward managed to make it to the parking lot.  He tried to open the driver side door of the van but it was locked.  Brennan, Jesse, and two different guards caught up to him.  Edward punched one guard in the face and threw another against the van.  Edward attempted to punch Brennan, but he ducked and Edward hit Jesse.  Jesse rubbed his cheek where he was hit and then looked back at Edward.

    "That's it," he said, "I'm not getting hit anymore!"  With the other guards down, Jesse massed his hand and punched Edward in the stomach.

    Edward fell to the ground in pain after having gotten the wind knocked out of him.  Jesse and Brennan helped him off the ground and each held one of his arms so he wouldn't try to escape again.

    "Good work," said one of the guards who started to stand.

    "We can handle it from here," said Jesse. 

    The guard nodded as Jesse and Brennan put Edward in the back of the van.  Jesse sat next to him in case Edward wanted to go a second round.  Brennan got in the driver's seat and drove out of the gates to meet Emma.

    _Where are they_? Emma thought as she looked at her watch.  She sat in the Helix (which was invisible at the moment) in an abandoned factory parking lot. 

    "Are they there yet?" asked Adam over the Comlink system.

    "No, not yet.  I hope nothing went wrong."

    "I think Brennan and Jesse have everything under control."

    "I hope so."

    As Emma looked up she saw a can coming closer to the Helix.  She stepped out of the jet and saw Brennan and Jesse holding onto a man in chains who was now unconscious. 

    "What happened to him?" Emma asked.

    "He tried to escape, again," Jesse replied.

    "Come on," said Brennan, "Let's get him back to Sanctuary."

    As they all stepped into the Helix, Emma just looked at them.  "What?" Jesse asked.

    "Nice uniforms.  How'd you get them anyway?"

    "We stole them," said Brennan.  Emma just laughed as they prepared to leave.  "Adam, it's Brennan.  We're back and heading to Sanctuary," he said into his Comlink.

    "Everything go alright?"

    "We had a minor problem but we're fine."

    "Says you.  Edward didn't hit punch in the face," said Jesse who was rubbing his cheek again.

    "Maybe if you'd have ducked, you wouldn't have got hit."  Jesse rolled his eyes as they headed towards Sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10: Aurora's Dilemmas

I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First writer's block, then school started and I had homework coming out of my ears. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please review!

Reminder: I don't own Mutant X.

Chapter 10: Aurora's Dilemmas

12:30 P.M. By now Aurora and Luke had talked about everything they had been through since graduation, which was the last time they saw each other. Aurora still sat on the couch with her jacket hanging over the arm. Luke sat on the other end drinking a cup off coffee. By now he had finally changed out of his exercise clothes and was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot since the last time I saw you," said Luke after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, my life has changed a lot, but so has yours. I mean your attending Oxford in England! I've never been off the west coast."

"But you're a city girl. You and I both know that you love it."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to see the world, eventually."

"I hope you do. There's a lot more out there than Southern California where you've spent your whole life."

"You're making it sound like I'm trapped here."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't ground yourself here because of obligations to other stuff."

"I don't see it that way. My friends are here, my brother's here, my school's here, and Mutant X is here. They all mean a lot to me. Most importantly, Jesse's here."

"I don't get what you see in him," Luke said with a hint of jealousy as he finished off his coffee.

"Well I don't expect you to." Aurora could tell Luke still loved her. It made her feel uncomfortable, especially since they were alone together. Aurora moved farther away from him on the couch.

"I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but how do you feel about Jesse anyway?"

The question caught Aurora off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love him?"

Aurora didn't know what to say to him. On one hand it wasn't any of his business, and on the other hand she didn't want Luke thinking there was a chance that they could get back together because there wasn't. "Jesse and I have only been dating a few months."

"I know, but you didn't answer my question."

Aurora couldn't look him in the eye. As she opened her mouth to answer, Adam came on in her Comlink.

"Aurora, they got Edward and are here at Sanctuary."

"Alright I'll be right there Adam," she said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Let me guess, that was the Comlink communication thingy you told me about right?"

"Yeah, and I'm needed back at Sanctuary. The guys are back with Edward."

"I won't hold you up then," said Luke as he stood up and walked her to the door.

Right then the door opened and Gabriel walked inside. "Hey Aurora, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving. I'll call you later."

Gabriel nodded as Aurora left and headed to the elevator. She let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you Adam_, she thought. _I don't know what to tell Luke, or Jesse for that matter. _She puzzled over what to do about her situation as she stepped into the elevator.

As Aurora entered the lab she saw Adam and Emma standing there, waiting for her. She looked around the room as if expecting Edward to pop out of nowhere.

"Where are Jesse, Brennan, and Edward?" she asked.

"Brennan went to escort our new guest to his quarters and Jesse went to take a shower," Emma answered.

Aurora nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Ha _he_ said anything yet? About Shal?"

"Edward? No," said Adam. "We haven't told him why we broke him out yet. We thought it was best for him to settle in first."

"And now we're harboring my mother's killer!" Aurora paused and then continued. "So what have you two been doing?"

Emma spoke first. "I'm trying to go more into Edward and Carlos's background."

"And I'm trying to trace Carlos's transmission," said Adam. "But so far, no luck. He must have found a way to block the signal."

"If there's nothing for me to do right now, I'm gonna check on Jesse. It's been a rough morning."

"We understand."

With that, Aurora left the lab. She passed through a few corridors and made it Jesse's door. She heard loud music coming from inside. She knocked and heard no answer. Aurora opened the door and saw Jesse standing inside with on his jeans on and drying his wet hair with a towel. He turned around, saw Aurora, and smiled.

Aurora smiled back. _Is this my day to see guys with their shirts of or what_, thought Aurora? Aurora knew how muscular Jesse was, but seeing drops of water fall from his muscles made her blush. Jesse turned off his stereo and hung his towel on the back of his desk chair.

"Sorry to barge in. I knocked but I guess you couldn't here."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to see you."

"Aurora noticed a bruise on Jesse's cheek. "What happened?" she asked as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and touched the bruise with the other.

"I'm fine," said as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let's just say Edward wasn't too cooperative." Jesse changed the topic. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had a hard time sleeping last night. I just had to get out," Aurora answered, being vague.

"You sure that's the only thing bothering you?"

"Things are just confusing right now."

"You know you can talk to me about it right? I'm here for you."

"I know and that means a lot to me."

Aurora leaned into Jesse and her lips brushed his. They kissed again more passionately. They sat down on Jesse's bed and continued. Aurora put both her arms around Jesse's neck as she laid down on the bed with Jesse above her. Jesse kissed the back of Aurora's neck as she brushed her hand through his wet blonde hair. For the moment, Aurora forgot about her problems and just focused on how much she enjoyed being this close to Jesse.

Suddenly Brennan opened the door and saw them. Aurora and Jesse looked at him and stopped everything.

"We need to talk," Brennan said. "All of us and Edward. We need to find Shalimar," he said, acting as if he hadn't seen anything though the expression on face revealed that he was beyond pissed. He walked out before Aurora and Jesse could tell him anything. They both got off the bed. Jesse grabbed his blue t-shirt and put it on as they followed after Brennan.


	11. Chapter 11: Feral Strikes Back

Here's a Holiday treat. A new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of schoolwork, after school activities, and I'm having a hard time figuring out exactly what I want to do with this story right now. Anyways, Here's the next chapter. I can't promise when I'll update because I'm not sure, but I'll try to update as soon as I know what I want to do with this story. I hope you all like this chapter and Happy Holidays!!! And a Happy New Year!

Reminder: Nothing has changed since my last update! I still don't own Mutant X!

Chapter 11: Feral Strikes Back

Brennan and Jesse made it inside the living room before Aurora. She hesitated, not sure how she would react to seeing Edward. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh as she went inside. Aurora saw Brennan, Jesse, Emma, and Adam standing to one side and a man with his back to her was off to the other side. He turned and Aurora saw him. Edward's hair was cut, his face newly shaven wearing tan slacks and a blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Aurora couldn't say anything. No one did.

Edward was the first to break the silence. "As much am I am glad to be out of prison, why am I here?"

Adam, Emma, Jesse, and Brennan collaborated in telling him about Shalimar's capture by Carlos. Afterwards, Edward stared at them and replied," What does this have to do with me?"

Aurora finally found her words for the first time since seeing Edward. "Your brother seems to think you know the location of something he wants. We don't know what he meant but he said only you know where it is since you hid it, or something like that anyways."

First Edward just stared at Aurora as if examining her. _She seems familiar somehow_, Aurora heard Edward think. She tensed up a little before relaxing again. Edward's eyes lit up. "I know what my dear old brother want."

"Would you tell us?" asked Adam.

"My brother does a lot of work with the black market, we both did. I got my hands on this new drug that was created. It's suppose to give the user a stronger high, very addictive, and lasts for a while. The creator never got around to writing down the formula. He memorized it, and created a small amount. He died soon after creating it and was unable to sell it to anyone. A lot of people such as my brother and myself heard about it and wanted it for ourselves. I was able to have the drug sample in my possession and I hid it for safekeeping. I meant to come back for it but got arrested for killing somebody, and now I'm here with you guys."

Aurora tightened up again getting upset. Jesse stood beside her and put his hand on Aurora's shoulder. His touch helped her calm down and stay focused.

"Where did you hide this new drug?" Aurora asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied Edward.

"No more games! Where is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt," came Carlos's voice. Everyone looked over at the computer screen to see a video box with Carlos staring at them. "Just came to check in as I said I would." He looked over at his brother. "Nice to see part of your task has already been accomplished."

"Nice to see you too brother," said Edward, not seeming to mean it.

"Well I'm sure you're aware of the predicament they're in."

"Yes, it's nice to know you finally helped with my escape because you wanted something."

"You know how it is. Anyways, you're out now."

"And loving it so far."

_At least someone is_, Aurora thought sarcastically.

"As soon as you have the drug, contact me."

"I believe Edward knows my cell number and don't bother trying to trace it. I've made sure it's untraceable. Until then." He waved and the computer screen went blank.

_(Back to Shalimar)  
_Shalimar stood pacing in her cage trying to figure out a plan to escape her cage for the past few hours. She still was unsure how to escape. A man came into the room with a plate of food. Shalimar had asked for it because she was still hungry. The blonde young man handed the plate to her. Shalimar grabbed the guy's gun from his side holster and aimed it at him.

"Get the key and unlock the door!" ordered Shal.

He took it from hid pocket, put it in the lock, and unlocked the cage.

"Now hand me the keys."

He did as she said. Shalimar waked closer to him, gun still in hand. She hit him over the back of the head with the gun and knocked him out. She dragged him into the cage and locked him inside. Shalimar noticed different tools on the table beside the cell. She recalled Adam telling her how to disable a subdermal governor. Lucky for her, she had the right tools in front of her. She took the tools and started working on it. It made a noise signaling its deactivation.

She exited the room. No one was around, which surprised Shalimar. _You'd think if they wanted to keep me here there would be more security_, she thought. Though no one was around, Shalimar kept her guard up. She kept the gun in her back jeans pocket just in case. Using her feral senses, she walked through different corridors without being heard. She found a door outside to the complex she was in.

Shalimar was about to step outside when she heard people behind her. "Wait!" someone yelled as Shalimar turned to fall a group of about six men. "We can't let you escape!"

"Just try and stop me," Shalimar challenged.

Two came towards her and each grabbed one of her arms she flipped backwards kicking them making them let go. Another tried to punch her. Shalimar duck and punched him in the stomach. Two others tried to double-team her; one had a taser and another put up his fists. She kicked the "taser guy" knocking it out of his hand and kicked behind her hitting the other guy on the face. Shalimar picked up the taser and used it on the one she got it from and two others. They were all down for the count!

Shalimar searched each of the men to see if they had her Comlink. Nothing. One had a cell phone. She took it and ran out the door into what appeared to be a tropical jungle.

"Am I on an island?" wondered Shalimar.

She kept moving swiftly through the trees and plants. Shalimar knew they'd be on to her at any tome. As she continued on, Shalimar dialed Brennan's cell phone number, put the sell to her ear, and waited and hoped for an answer.

_(Sanctuary)  
_Brennan and everyone just stood there after Carlos broke contact not knowing what to say. Before someone could speak, Brennan's cell phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brennan?" said a familiar female voice.

"Shalimar? Is that you?" As he said it ever member stared at Brennan intently, hoping to hear that Shalimar was ok.

"Yes it's me."

"Where are you? Are you all right? Has Carlos hurt you?" As he said that, Emma and Aurora exchanged looks and smiled at Brennan. They both knew his inner thoughts and true feelings for their feral friend whether Brennan admitted them to himself or not.

"I'm fine, at least for now. I think I'm on a tropical island. I'm not sure. There's some sort of compound here. I escaped from it but now I'm in the middle of a big jungle. They stuck me with a subdermal governor but I was able to disable it. By the way, thanks Adam for that."

"You're welcome," he answered. Brennan had put his phone on speakerphone.

"How did they capture you Shal?" asked Emma.

"It was right outside the club. When I went to get some air. I tried to fight but I got drowsy. I think I was drugged."

"By who?" asked Adam.

"Well, I did get a drink from the bartender before I went outside. That's when I started to feel tired. He said the drink was on the house."

"What did he look like?" asked Jesse.

"He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall. I think his name tag might have said Richard. I can't quite remember."

"It's ok. We'll check it out."

"How are things on your end?" Shalimar asked.

"Alright considering the circumstances. We're all doing our best to find you and bring you back. Carlos has basically been blackmailing us."

"I've heard. And he keeps hitting on me. He's a real jerk."

"Hey!" yelled Edward.

"Who was that?"

"Edward, Carlos's brother," Aurora replied. "He's part or the blackmail to get you back."

"Shalimar recalled a moment when Aurora told her about Edward and how he killed her mother. "I'm sorry Aurora."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

No one was convinced. Edward just looked at everyone confusedly and then went back to looking as if he didn't care, which wasn't that difficult.

"We'll go back to the club and ask around about this bartender," said Adam. "Shalimar, for now just hold on. Try not to get caught. We'll try to track the phone you're using, but I don't know if we can."

"Okay," she answered, then she read off the cell phone number.

"We'll keep in contact. Call every hour or so to give us the heads up on anything and we'll call if we find anything."

"Ok."

"We'll find you Shal," said Brennan.

"I hope so," she replied before she hung up.


	12. Chapter 12: Deal With the Enemy

I'm back! Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated. I've had this chapter written up for a while but was unable to type it up because of schoolwork. But here it is! Hope you enjoy. I'm almost done with the next chapter so I'll try to update soon.

Chapter 12: Deal With the Enemy

"We need to find this bartender," said Jesse. "He's the only link we have."

"Other than him," Aurora pointed at Edward.

"I can hear you, you know," he shot back.

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath. Edward left the room and headed for the guest room.

"Jesse, I'll need you later. Brennan and Aurora will go back to the club and look for the bartender," said Adam.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Emma.

"With Aurora going off to find Dawn and her connection with Edward. I want you to try and find out anything you can from him or get a read off of him."

Emma nodded Aurora and Brennan left and headed for the parking garage. They passed the Double Helix and get into Brennan's car. He of course drove and left the garage.

"Brennan," started Aurora," you and I need to talk. About Jesse and me."

Brennan sighed. "I know. What I don't get is why you lied. Both of you."

"Please explain how this happened."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"It's hard to explain, Jess and just had this connection the first time we met. I don't know how to describe it. I just was immediately attracted to him before I even saw you again."

"You mean before you threw a fireball at my chest," Brennan joked.

Aurora smiled. "Yeah, and I've already apologized for that."

"I thought I saw something between you, but I then thought I was overreacting.

"I know this is weird for you, but please give it a chance. It's not like I'm dating someone you hate. You know Jesse's a great guy."

"I'm gonna need sometime to get use to this. I didn't expect my sister would be dating my best friend."

"I understand."

"Now let's find this bartender."

Brennan pulled into the parking lot of Dawn and got out of the car. They entered the club and it was empty. One woman was behind the bar cleaning the counter. The woman looked up as Aurora and Brennan approached her.

"The club isn't open until later today," she said.

"We know," replied Brennan," we just have a few questions for you about last night."

The woman looked at Brennan and then Aurora. "Hey, weren't you the guy who got into a fight with the blonde young guy. I remember you too." She pointed at Aurora.

"We're not here about that," said Aurora.

"We're here about one of the other bartender who was working last night."

"Who?"

Aurora answered her. "A guy. Blonde, brown eyes, tall. His name might be Richard we're not exactly sure."

"Yeah that sounds like 'em alright. His name is Richard Watson. He started working here about a week ago. With this being a new club we needed the help."

"Do you know where we could find him? Like his address or phone number?"

"Yeah I do have his address. I keep all our employees contact information on file. Here it is." She wrote down the address on a piece of paper and held it in her hand. Aurora went to grab it and the woman moved her hand back towards her. "Is he in ant trouble that I should know about?"

"We just need to ask him about a friend of ours," answered Aurora. "She's missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you find her." She gave Aurora the paper and she and Brennan left the club.

At Sanctuary

Jesse was frustrated. He and Adam had spent the last hour trying to give up. "Adam it's useless."

"I'm starting to agree," Adam sadly replied.

"How's it going?" asked Emma as she entered the lab.

"Not good. Carlos must have some sort of system that is blocking the trace."

"What about Edward?" asked Jesse.

"I was on my way to see him. I just wanted to check in and see you guys first. I'll go."

"Okay. Good luck."

Emma stepped out of the lab and towards Edward's guest quarters. She knocked on the door. It slowly opened because it wasn't completely closed. He wasn't inside. She went down the hall towards the Dojo and there he was, sitting on the top section with his feet hanging over the edge. Emma went up to join him.

"May I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

She sat down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I have to say, this place is definitely a lot better than being in prison."

"Do you where your brother took Shalimar?" She went tight to the point, not playing games.

"No, I honestly don't know. If I knew, I'd tell ya, for a price anyway."

Emma knew he was telling the truth. "What about this drug your brother wants? You said earlier you know where it is."

"Yes and I'll give it to you, if you do something got me."

"And what would that be?"

"Based on what I've seen from you people, I know you guys have a lot of connections. Give me a new identity in a new state away from here and the drugs is yours."

He still wasn't lying Emma knew. She didn't know how to answer him. "I'll have to discuss it with everyone before I give you an official answer." Edward nodded. "Just don't leave Sanctuary."

"Where would I go?" he responded.

Emma shrugged, stood up, and left the Dojo with his feelings still echoing inside her head.


	13. Chapter 13: More Confusions & Frustratio...

Chapter 13: More Confusions & Frustrations

Brennan and Aurora stopped outside Richard Watson apartment door. Brennan knocked. No one answered. The knocked again and still no answer.

"Brennan stop," ordered Aurora. "He knows we're here, he won't answer."

"Then we'll let ourselves in." Brennan shot a small electric current in the lock and the door opened.

They both looked directly inside and saw no one. They walked towards the window, which was directly across from the door. They saw Richard going down the fire escape. Brennan and Aurora followed him down the escape. When Richard, Brennan, and Aurora made it back to the street, they ran through the alley. Brennan shot a bolt of electricity and hit Richard in front of them. When Aurora and Brennan caught up with him, he'd fallen to the ground. He was conscious, but a little stunned.

"Why'd ya run away Richard?" asked Brennan as Richard slowly began to stand.

"I didn't do nothin."

"We'll be the judge of that. You must be guilty of something, or you wouldn't have run from us."

"I don't gotta tell ya nothin."

Aurora poured through all the thoughts in his head. She knew he remembered them from the night before. "You remember us from last night."

"No."

"That wasn't a question. You do remember us. And Shalimar."

"Who?"

"The blonde you poured a drink to," Brennan added.

"There were many blondes at the club last night."

"Don't play dumber than you already are. You know who we're talking about."

"She should stick out in your mind. She's the one you drugged so your buddies could kidnap her," said Aurora. "Plus I know you're lying."

"How would you know?" yelled Richard.

"'Cuz I'm a mind reader, that's how!" Aurora yelled back.

"Ok, ok. I do remember her all right. But I didn't know that was going down I swear! I needed the money! Bartending and goin' to school ain't easy ya know. I didn't think—is she hurt?"

"She's alive no thanks to you," flared Brennan. Aurora put her hand on his shoulder, hoping to help calm him down. "You're a sad little man."

Richard whimpered. Aurora stepped forward slowly as not to scare him off. "How did you find out about this?"

"From this guy I know. He knew I needed an easy way to get me cash, so he hooked my up with this other guy Carlos Morales."

"Damn him!" exclaimed Brennan.

"Calm down!" said Aurora. "I'll handle this, ok?" She turned back to Richard, but he had already left. Brennan was prepared to ho after him. "Brennan stop! I don't think he knows anymore. Besides, you're acting crazy!"

"Sorry, but are you sure he doesn't know anymore? What was he thinking? Who do you think his 'friend' is?"

"He started blocking me out. I just don't know. Sorry."

"It's ok, lets just get back to Sanctuary. Maybe we can find out more about Richard and find his 'friend' ourselves."

"Sounds like a good plan. Lets go!"

They headed towards Brennan's car and pulled away.

Sanctuary-

When the siblings got back, they filled Adam, Jesse, and Emma in on what happened and Brennan's plan. Adam informed them that he could not see a way to trace to Shalimar. Emma told of the deal Edward made and Aurora was less than willing to accept it lying down.

"I won't allow it!" she yelled. "There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry Aurora, but there doesn't appear to be any other."

"I won't let that bastard run!"

"Aurora," started Emma.

"No! He took my mother away from me! It 's bad enough that Brennan and I lost our Dad, but I lost my mom too!"

"I knew you looked familiar," said Edward. He turned the corner into the room. He had been eavesdropping. "You were at my trial. And you're a spitting image of your mother."

"Shut up!"

"So what of my deal? Have you decided or not?"

"It's a deal," said Adam. After, he sighed.

"But, if you do anything wrong after your gone, we'll go after you," Brennan threatened Edward.

"Fine, whatever. It's about time I cleaned up my act."

Aurora rolled her eyes in disbelief. Jesse came up behind her, held her, and kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear. Aurora still wasn't sure, but she just took his word for it.

"Are you going to tell where this drug is now?" asked Brennan.

"Alright. Now that are deal is made."

"Let's go to the Helix," said Emma. They all got in the Helix and took off.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Between writer's block, tests, and big end of the year projects (and maybe a little laziness) I've been swamped with stuff to do. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update when I can. I'm almost done writing the next chapter, but I haven't typed it up yet, so bear with me please. Don't forget to review. :)


	14. Chapter 14:Hidden Meanings From the Past

Chapter 14: Hidden Meanings From the Past

Aurora sat in the Helix looking out the window as Edward gave Brennan directions. She couldn't help thinking of the morning before her mother had been killed. Her mother, Andrea, had dropped her off quickly at Gabriel's house.

"_Why do you have to go?" asked little Aurora. "We were going to go to the zoo today."_

_I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy has to take care of something." She put her hand behind her. Aurora knew her mother was hiding something. "I promise we'll go to the zoo tomorrow. You can bring Gabriel if you like."_

_Aurora sighed. "Okay mommy. Come back soon."_

_"I'll try, but honey." She started as she kneeled in front of her daughter. "If anything happens to me, remember this. If what you are looking for is not where it should be, come to me, and I'll show you the key. But most importantly, don't forget that I love you."_

_Aurora didn't understand. Her mother hugged her daughter tightly, kissed her forehead, and left with little Aurora still watching her as she walked out the door._

"Aurora, we're here," said Jesse who stood in front of her.

His voice snapped her out of her memory. "What?"

"I said we're here." Aurora nodded, got up, and stepped out of the Helix.

They were all standing in front of an old ran down building. Edward took the lead as they all went inside, but Brennan wasn't far behind him. He was prepared in case Edward decided to run. Aurora was the last to enter. She couldn't help thinking about the cryptic message her mother had given her the last time she saw her. Or at east the last time alive. They all headed up some stairs, stepping over debris as they went. Edward led them to a room on the far left side of the corridor. The only furniture in the room was an old desk and chair, and a sofa against the wall opposite of the door.

"Well, where is it?" asked Brennan.

"Hold on a sec," responded Edward.

He went over to the couch and pushed it into the corner next to the desk. Behind the couch was just the white brick wall. He got down on one knee and stared at the wall made of bricks as if trying to find the right one. When he did, Edward dug at the cracks around a brick and slowly pulled out the brick from the wall, revealing a hole with something inside. He pulled out a small safe that fit perfectly in the wall. The safe had a number keypad to open it.

"It's in here," said Edward.

He put in the correct number code and the safe made a ding sound. He opened it and nothing was inside. "It was here I swear!"

Everyone crowded around and stared at the empty safe. Emma was the first to say something.

"Now how are we going to get Shalimar back?"

"That's a good question that I don't have an answer for," Adam responded.

Aurora still thought about what her mother had told her and couldn't understand why it stuck out in her mind so much. _No way could this be what she meant. That was years ago_, she thought. _Could it? _And yet it sort of made sense to her. The drug was not where it should have been, but what did "come to me and I'll show you the key" mean? Aurora's mother was dead.

"Now what?" asked Jesse as the stepped into the Helix.

"Go back to Sanctuary and call Shalimar," said Adam.

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Edward. "It was here! I put it here!"

"A lot has happened since you were in jail," commented Brennan.

"Maybe somebody else took it," Aurora thought out loud.

"No way. I'm the only one who knew where it was and I'm the only one with the combination to the safe!" Edward went on.

"Who knows what could have happened over the years," said Emma.

"While you contact Shalimar," Aurora started, "I need to go somewhere for a little while."

_Not to see Luke I hope_ thought Jesse.

"No, I'm going to see my ex boyfriend. I just go t something I need to do. It shouldn't take long, at least I don't think."

"Alright," said Adam. "Just be careful."

"Always."

Sanctuary

They all stepped out of the Helix. Aurora headed for her car and drove off quickly. Edward skulked back to his room, wondering what went wrong and where the drug could possibly be. Adam, Emma, Jesse, and Brennan went to the lab. Adam turned the phone on speaker and called Shalimar.

"Adam?" answered Shalimar.

"It's me. How are you?"

"I'm haven't been caught yet if that's what you mean. I'm in a tree right now trying to cover my tracks. What about you guys?"

"Edward brought us to where he hid the drug," answered Emma. "It wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

Brennan added, "He had hidden it in a sake in a wall. He opened the safe and it was empty. I'm sorry. We're stuck."

"I don't think so," said Emma. "Aurora is up to something. I felt her confusion before she left and I think she had a lead on where the drug might be."

"How could she know?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out when she comes back."

"While Aurora's off on whatever lead she may have," started Jesse, who had been doing something on the computer during the whole conversation, "I'm going to follow a lead of my own."

"And what would that be Jess?" asked Shalimar.

"From what you've told me Brennan, Richard Watson, the bartender who spiked your drink Shal, knows more about this than he's saying."

"But we don't even know where he is. He won't go back to his place us barging on him," responded Brennan.

"I just tapped in to the local telephone lines and he's on a pay phone not far from his apartment."

"I'll go get him."

"That's not a good idea, Brennan," said Adam. "He has already seen you and will run if you go after him again. You're staying here. Jesse, you and Emma will go and see if you can get anything else out of Richard."

"Adam-"

"Emma and Jesse can handle this. Just sit tight."

Brennan closed his mouth and nodded, Jesse and Emma left as Shalimar wished the good luck.

At the gates of the local cemetery

Aurora walked a path she had not walked in years: the path that led to her mother's grave. She passed many other tombstones, some old, some new. She saw a few other visitors were around. With the lilacs in her hands, she continued up the hill where her mother's grave lay. She stood in front of it for about a minute not saying anything. She laid the flowers down and went down on her knees.

"I'm here," said Aurora. "It's been a while since I've been here and I'm sorry. But, you probably already knew I'd come looking for the drug one day. Because it has something to do with your death right? I don't know how, but you did know. My guess is you somehow found out about Edward and this drug, found where he hid it, and moved it somewhere else. You tried turning Edward over to the police and that's why he killed you." Aurora paused, trying to calm herself down and lower her voice. "But I don't understand your riddle! How can you have the key if you're gone?"

Aurora by now had put her hands on either side of the tombstone. And out of some strange hunch, she felt around the tombstone, around the back, near where it went into the ground. Nothing. Aurora looked at the design at the top of her mother's tombstone: a setting sun. It didn't seem to be plastered on very well. Aurora touched the outline of the design, felt how loose it was attached, and it pulled it off. She felt it how light it was in her hand. In fact, she moved it around and heard a rattling sound from inside. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and created a small fireball to burn a hole in this setting sun design. She emptied it into her hand and saw that a key had fallen out with the number 813. _My mom's safe deposit box at the bank, _Aurora remembered. Her mother had told her she kept all that was most valuable in it. _I guess I'm off to the bank._

Meanwhile… 

In the city

Emma and Jesse drove up to the pay phone and saw Richard. He looked like he was waiting for someone to call instead of making one. They both got out of the car and headed for the phone booth. Richard looked up and saw them coming towards him.

"I'm usin' this booth."

"Doesn't look like it," said Jesse.

"It looks like you're waiting for a call," added Emma.

"That's none of your business."

"What is our business is who told you to drug our friend," said Jesse.

Richard stiffened. "Not more of you guys. I don't know nothin'."

"He's lying," commented Emma. "Tell us, who are you waiting for? Richard shook his head. He had been corned into the booth so he had nowhere to run or hide. Emma shot a psy blast at him. Whom are you waiting for?"

"Luke! Luke Christianson. He knows the guy who wanted your friend drugged. Told me it was a big scam, a joke. I didn't know they were gonna nab her. I swear, that's all I know!"

"He's telling the truth."

"Luke?" repeated Jesse. "That's Aurora's ex.'

"Who just happened to be into town recently."

"Can I go?" asked Richard.

"Yes, if he contacts you again, tell him you're done." Jesse warned him. Richard nodded and ran as fast as he could away form them.

I Updated! Wow! It's been a long time. Sorry, I'm still having a hard time trying to figure out where to go with this. Plus I've been too lazy to type and have had a lot of homework/ hard essays for school. I'll update when I can but I don't know when that will be.


End file.
